The Year of Love and Death
by Potter89
Summary: Takes place after Goblet of Fire during Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. He and Hermione have been dating over the summer and Voldemort is beginning to rise to power.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter One The Dream

            "Good movie huh Harry?,"  Hermione asked. "Yeah. Its good that the Dursleys let me stay with Ron over the summer, I'm glade we got to spend a lot of time together." "I guess we should head back to the Burrow, Mrs.Weasley wouldn't be to happy if we stayed out to late. And tomorrow we have to go to Diagon Alley to pic up our school supplies. We are going back to Hogwarts in one week."

            "It's amazing how quickly the summer went by", Harry said. "Yeah but I cant wait to get back to Hogwarts."

            Harry walked Hermione to her room, she was sleeping in Ginny's, and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight Hermione, I love you", "I love you to Harry, goodnight". Harry kissed Hermione and walked into his to go to sleep.

            Hermione's Dream

                        Everone was gathered on the Quidditch pitch. Death Eaters had taken over the school and Harry was forced to duel with Voldemort. They had kidnapped Professor Dumbledor so he was unable to help Harry.

                        "Well, well, well, we meet again Harry Potter.", Voldemort said.

                        "Voldemort, you have killed my parents, you have killed Cedric Diggory, and you've killed many before them. Now I am going to kill you." Harry said back to Voldemort.

                        "Don't be so sure little boy. I am able to touch you now without being hurt."

                        "Do you even know how your parents died. Your stupid father trying to stop me. Your mother was screaming. She was telling me to kill her and let you live. I should have killed you first."

                        By now Harry was pissed. He ran up to Voldemort, "You son of a bitch", that was when Harry's fist met Voldemort's jaw. Voldemort was knocked back a few feet. Harry ran toward him again, Voldemort pulled out his knife and threw it at Harry. It hit hard in the chest.

                        "Harry!" Hermione screamed.

                        Just then she woke up.

                        "Whatsthematter" Ginny said waking up.

                        Harry ran into the room. Her scream must have woken him up. "What happened", he said.

                        "Harry I had a nightmare. We was at Hogwarts, Dumbledor was kidnapped and you had to duel with you-know-who." By now Hermione was in tears. "Oh…. Harry it was horrible…he….he… he killed you."

                        "Its okay Hermione, I'm here. It was just a dream" He embraced Hermione and she rested her head on his chest. His shirt was now soaked with tears.

                        "But it seemed so real" Hermione said still crying. By now everyone in the house was awake listening to Hermione. Mrs.Weasley made Hermione a cup of warm tea.

                        "I think its best that you get some sleep Hermione. We have to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Harry why don't you stay with Hermione tonight and mak sure she is okay."

                        Everone left the room and Harry and Hermione went to sleep. Harry kisse her on the cheek before they went to sleep. "Sweet dreams Hermione"

                         a/n- So what do you think? This is my first fan fic so please r/r. I'm not going to continue until I get at least 5 reviews. Well that's the end of chapter one.    


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Read the last chapter if you want a disclaimer.

a/n- Well I don't have 5 reviews yet but I am going to continue any way

Chapter 2 Fiasco at Diagon Alley

            "Hermione, wake up sweetie." Harry was waking Hermione up. "What time is it Harry?" "9o'clock. We have to go to Diagon Alley today. So how are you feeling today, did you sleep well?"

            "Yeah I feel much better. I'm sorry I woke you up" "It's ok Hermione. I know you had a really bad nightmare, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok" Harry gently kissed Hermione on the lips and they both walked downstairs to breakfast.

            "Morning Mrs.Weasley", Harry and Hermione said at the same time. "Good morning Harry and Hermione. Did you sleep well Hermione?"

            "Yes thanks for letting Harry stay with me last night."

            Harry and Hermione grabbed some plates and started eating. They were the last one awake everyone was outside playing Quidditch. When Harry was finished he decided to go out and join them. Hermione went back upstairs to change.

Outside Harry pulled the Wronski Feint on George. "Got ya George" he said to him. Then he flew back up in search of the snitch.  

            A few minuets later they all used a portkey to get to Diagon alley. Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill all stayed home since they weren't going back to Hogwarts.

            At Diagon Alley, they all decided to split up. Ginny went with her mom and dad and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went together. They agreed that they would meet at the Leaky Cauldron.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione split up at Gringotts and decided they would meet back at the lobby. 

            Ron hated riding on mine carts, they made him sick. Back at the lobby he told Harry and Hermione to wait for him because he was about to throw up. When he got back from the rest room he started telling them that Gringotts needed slower mine carts. "You know this stupid bank needs to have slower mine carts! One day I'm going to sue them." 

            The trio was at Flouish and Blotts picking up they're books when a very familiar voice came from behind them. "Pothead, Weasle, and Mudblood," they all turned around to see Malfoy. "Hey mudblood , heard you and Potter was going out."

            "Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled at him. "Stickin up for your mudblood girlfriend huh?"

            Harry had enough and his fist connected with Malfoy's jaw. "Don't you ever call her a mudblood!"

            The store manager came over and broke up the fight, by now Ron had also gotten into it. "One day my father is going to kill you Potter".

            "Well as long as I am still alive we are going to make your life a living hell."

            Malfoy tried to take another swing at Harry but the store manager held him back.

            "Your lucky he's holdin me back Potter. You just wait.!"

            Malfoy left the store cursing.

            "C'mon we better leave, you two have already gotten us into enough trouble." Hermione said.

            "Well I was stickin up for you Hermione." Harry said

            "That was very sweet Harry but you didn't have to hit him." She gave a sarcastic smile at Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

            Later that day they all met back at the Leaky Cauldron and went back to the Burrow.

            The boys decided to play another game of quidditch. Fred and George played against Harry and Ron.

            Hermione loved seeing Harry fly on his broomstick. He flew so skillfully. She rembered the first day he flew on a broomstick. They were in they're first year at Hogwarts. First years weren't allowed to play quidditch but after Professor Magonagall saw the way he flew she let him play seeker on the Gryffindor team. He was the youngest seeker in a century. His father would be very proud of him, he also played on the Gryffindor team as a seeker.

            "Hermione, Hermoine." Harry had calling her name for a few seconds now.

            "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I was just thinking about how well you fly on a broomstick. Your father would be very proud of you."

            "Thanks, your very sweet Hermione"

            Harry sat down on the grass beside her. They both looked deep into each others eyes and thought about how much the both love each other. Then they're lips met. Harry slowy slid his tounge into Hermione's mouth and licked the roof of it. Hermione let out a soft noise from her mouth. They both sat there kissing until they fell asleep.              


End file.
